Unexpected love
by mermaid12108
Summary: Clarissa fray's life is normal. She never excepted to fall in love, but she does. Everything seems fine until these strange marks appear and her moms best friend luke becomes distant, her mom gets extremely over-protective, and she gets the strange feeling she's being watched. Then something happens: She is kidnapped and revealed to a world she never, in a million years, expected.
1. Chapter 1 Tastee Freeze

**Chapter song (s): Radioactive: Imagine Dragons**

**Do The panic: Phantom Planet **

**Waking Up In Vegas: Katy Perry**

**Hey guys, it's Mermaid12108 back again! I hope you guys like this. I SWEAR it's not all-human. I hate those. It may seem like that at first, but it's not. Now, onto** _Unexpected love_** ! **

(**Full) Summary: Clarissa fray's life is normal. She never excepted to fall in love, but she does. Everything seems fine until these strange marks appear and her moms best friend luke becomes distant, her mom gets extremely over-protective, and she gets the strange feeling she's being watched. Then something happens: She is kidnapped and revealed to a world she never, in a million years, expected. **

**Jace Wayland Is a bad boy orphan. He watched his father die when he was 9. So, for him, life sucks. Until he met Clary. His whole world turned upside down. Not only did he never expect to fall in love, he never expected he would lose his mind either. What else explains the weird tattoos he starts to see. And the visions. He must be crazy. When he and clary are kidnapped and told they are part of a half angel, half human race, well, lets just say its extremely unexpected. Unexpected Love. **

_Unexpected Love _

**Clary POV: **

**C**lary fray pulled her red hair into a ponytail, even though she was wearing a mint spaghetti strap tank top, and cut-off shorts, she was extremely hot. The caption of the football team's house was packed with drunk, dancing, wild teenagers. She made her way through the pulsing crowd, muttering several 'Excuse me's, and nearly spilling her drink. It wasn't beer, like very else's probably was, just root beer. She finally made her way out of the wave of people, only to bump into someone, causing her to drop her drink. She went to go get towels to clean it up, but slipped on the mess instead. She yelped in surprise, waiting for the impact of the fall to come, but it never did. Because _he_ caught her. She found herself looking into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Pools of gold stared into her green eyes. "You should be more careful," He muttered. He also had blond, almost gold, hair.

"Sorry." She said. She was still to transfixed by his eyes to say anything else. He put he back on her feet, and cleared his throat. "I'm Jace." He said.

"Are you the one that always rides the bike to school?"

"Ya. So?"

"Just wondering. I'm clary, by the way."

"I know. Wanna dance?"

"Um…sure."

One of the hit songs that year, _Radioactive _By Imagine Dragons was playing.

"I love this song." She said as they found a clear part of the dance floor where everyone wasn't seeming to try and become one. Dancing was a lot of swaying, and lunging forward, as if you had dropped a contact lens. Jace laughed, Smiling at her.

"What?"

"You look cute when you're dancing."

"_Cute? _"

"Yes, cute."

"Uh, Thanks." The song had ended, and one she didn't like came on.

"Wanna grab something to eat besides chips?"

"Yes!"

He pulled her out the door, and she paused at the door, only to grab her leather jacket. She didn't know how Jace wasn't burning up in there in his Navy blue t-shirt and dark jeans. The cool air outside felt good on her bare arms. She decided just to carry her jacket. They went up to his motorcycle, and she hesitated.

"Um…"

"What, are you scared to ride a motorcycle?" He asked her as he put his helmet on.

"Yes."

"You'll be fine. Trust me."

She sighed. "Fine. But, if you kill me, my mom'll sue you." She warned.

He laughed. "Point taken."

She put on the helmet he gave her.

"Um…I've never ridden one of these before, so…what now?"

He took her arms and wrapped them around his torso.

"Now you hold on tight.:

"Okay…"

He revved the engine, and they were off. She screamed and held on to him for dear life. At first, there was that gut dropping feeling like when you go down the big drop on a roller coaster, but then the ride was smooth. And, well, it was awesome. The wind blew her hair back, and blew against her arms. She didn't mind the cold at all. She wasn't screaming now, just laughing. Her mom would probably flip, but she didn't let herself think about that. She just enjoyed the ride. After about 20 minutes,it was over, and they pulled up to a _Tastee Freeze_. She pulled the helmet,and she couldn't help it, she shook her hair out. "Now that wasn't that bad, was it?"

"It was _awesome_." Clary replied with a big grin on her face.

"Well, i'm glad you liked it." He replied and held the door open for her. The door chimed by a bell tied to the knob. She ordered a chicken sandwich, fires, and and a chocolate dipped ice cream cone. He just ordered a burger and fries. Once they got their food they sat down in one of the red vinyl booths. "So. I have to ask."

"What?"

"Are you a rapist?"

"No."

"Are you a kidnapper?"

"Again, No."

"Okay. Just checking."'

He just rolled his eyes. "So, clary, whats your story?"

She licked ice cream of her top lip, and said, "My moms an artist, my dad died before I was born, but my moms best friend, luke, is always around. I actually think of him as a father. Grew up in new york all my life, My best friend is a D&D obsessed nerd, simon. Um, I think thats it."

"D&D?"

"Dungeons and Dragons."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what about you?"

He seemed to grow uncomfortable with the question, but answered anyways. "My mom left my dad and I when I was born, my dad died when I was 9."

"How did he die?"

"He was murdered. Right in front of my eyes." Oh God.

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Its okay. He was kinda a Dick anyways."

She smiled to brighten the mood. "Any plans for the future?"

"Not really. But, I hope they involve you."

Her cheeks flamed up as if someone had tossed a bucket of red paint on her face.

"I want to go to Tish, School of the arts."

"What do you want to major in?"

"Art. Like my mom."

"Cool."

"Speaking of my mom, she is probably going to kill me for being out this late."

"Should I take you home then?"

"No."

"Well, then theres a place I wanna show you."

"Okay…" They had both finished their food, and she tossed the trash in the trash can. "Can you give me a clue as to where we're going?"

"No. It's a surprise."

She sighed and put her helmet on, holding on to him tight. "Fine. Lets go."

And then they were off. Once they stopped moving, she was able to look around. They were at a beach and it was_ beautiful_.

Jace got off the motorcycle and extended a hand for her. She took it and he led her to the beach. The sun was setting, and it turned the sky a beautiful mix of colors. Suddenly, she was picked up in the air. She screamed, but it was a delighted scream.

"Put me down!"

"As you wish." He took her over to the water and tossed her in. She resurfaced. "Jerk." She said but no more than 2 seconds later erupted in a fit of laughter. "Come here."

"No way."

"Uh-huh."

"Nope."

She swam over to him. "Let me see your hands."

"I'm probably gonna regret this, aren't I?"

"You bet."

He sighed and extended his hand toward her, which she then pulled on, making him fall into the water beside her.

She laughed and stood up, using her hands to splash water on him. He came up to her when she was wiping the water off her face, picking her up by the waist and spun her around. She laughed and enjoyed the moment.

When they were completely soaked, and night had fallen, they decided it was time to go back. Clary put her jacket on, trying the ease her shivering.

And headed toward the motorcycle. Jace stopped her, spinning her around the shoulders. "We should do this again sometime," He said with a goofy lopsided grin.

"Yeah." She agreed. Their faces were so close, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"We, should, uh, get you home." Jace said quietly.

"Yeah. We should."

And then his lips were on hers, her arms wrapping around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer.

She didn't even care that her mom was probably going to kill her. She just stood there, the sky darkening, wrapped in a kiss she would never forget.

**Kiss scene song: Kiss me: Ed Sheeran **

**I hope you guys liked this. Soy if it seemed to move fast or wasn't very good. I was up late writing this at first and finished it right after I had a shot. :( But anyways, review please! Thank you so much for reading my new story!**

**Until next time, my little Shadowhunters. -Mermaid12108**


	2. Chapter 2 Visions

**Okay, guys. Whew. Chapter 2. I want to know; do you want me to play the human angle for a while, or not? I'm thinking I am going to, just for something fresh, and unexpected, (pun intended). But I also want your opinion. Just a warning, I **_will_** be dropping the F-bomb (Or rather the characters will) So just be aware of that. There will be some more advanced language. I've never cursed like that before, so I'm taking a chance with this. Well, on to chapter 2, darlings! ^_^ Oh, and did I mention I'm switching to dual 1st person? ;)~Mermaid12108**

**Magnus: *Clears Throat* Megan doesn't own the mortal instruments or any of the characters. Was that good?**

**Me: Perfect.**

**Chapter Song(s): The Story Of Us~Taylor Swift **

**Picture To Burn~Taylor Swift **

**One Wish~Fifth Harmony **

**Let Her Go~Passenger **

**Story Of My Life~One Direction **

**Walking On Air~Katy Perry **

**Not Your Birthday~Allstar Weekend **

**Primadonna~Marina And The Diamonds **

**American Girl~Bonnie Mckee **

**Can we dance~The Vamps **

**Be still~The Fray **

**Clary P.O.V.**

I practically skipped into school the next day, biting my lip to keep from smiling and adjusting my grey, and black/red stripped mandatory school skirt. The thing was not one of those crappy pencil skirts, it was the kind of skirts you saw on t.v. for private schools. So was the rest of my outfit; a tie, the same color as the skirt, and a open collared white blouse with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows. I clutched my books to my chest, striding into the classroom of Mr. Buttle, or, Mr. Butthole, as I liked to call him. I sat down in my desk at the back, and looked around the utterly boring classroom. I drummed my fingers on the desk, the rhythm steady. I hated my nervous habits. I was always so cautious, so jumpy. Damn **ADHD**. I was staring ahead, Mr. Butthole talking a monotone, when I felt something jab me in the back. It felt suspiciously like a pen. I turned around, annoyed. The wobbly desk did its thing when I turned around, lurching to the side the slightest bit. My breath caught in my throat. Jace Wayland was sitting there, slouched back in the chair, his legs spread out, a grin practically reaching his eyes. Again, I was entranced by his beauty. Cheekbones from the gods, and oh, damn, those _dimples!_ His eyes were like liquid pools of gold, and they made me weak by the intense look they contained. His hair was tousled, as if he had run his hands through it a time, or twenty. "Why, Clarissa, hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stare? I mean, I know I'm fine, but seriously."

I rolled my eyes, feigning calm, when really, the romans and greeks were raging a war in my stomach. "No, I don't think they have. Must've never come up."

He furrowed his eyebrows, his line of sight coming to my shoulder.

"What?" I asked. Oh crap, had my bra strap come down?

"Your hair is stuck in your earring." He said. Thank the gods. "Here. Let me get it."

He reached forward, his slender finger brushing my shoulder-

_I stood in a dark alley, gasping as my knees were scraped raw by the pavement. I got up, but it was too late. The demon came forward, it's neon yellow eyes dripping blue venom. Its snake like body slithered to me, the teeth that accompanied each scale snapping, sheen steam wafting out, making a hissing sound overtime they snapped open. I screamed, and the image faded, symbols collapsing into me, the matrix of swirling lines scrambling my brain, and their blue glow blinding me. The next images passed by in flashes, fire consuming a beautiful land, creatures crawling dazzling glass towers. The sun blaring out, replaced by rain, a man transforming from man to beast in front of me, by back backed against a 1975 red ford pickup. My eyes couldn't seem get any rounder. But they tried, as the man sprouted fur on every inch of his body and he curled in on himself, his legs and arms morphing and his spine rising at an unnatural angle. "GO!" He shouted at me, popping his head up, glowing blue eyes an animal teeth enough to send me running. Suddenly the rain blew against me, and I stood in a old library type thing, a shimmering blue abyss warping and flowing like water behind me. Jace had his hand extended toward me, and I reached forward to take it, but just then a pair of arms wrapped around my torso. Jaces eyes widened. "CLARY!" He screamed, just as my bloodcurdling scream filled my ears, cutting off seconds later by the pair of arms dragging me into the darkness._

_-_and falling off, his face ashen. I gasped and scrambled back falling out of the desk, landing hard on my butt. The class snickered, but I was to freaked to care. Grabbing my bag, which thankfully had all my books in it, I bolted out of the classroom, ignoring Butthole's calls of "MISS. FRAY!"

I ran down the hallways, stands of my red hair escaping its ponytail and clinging to my forehead with sweat.

There were footsteps pounding in the hall behind me, but I ignored them. I ran until my legs burned from the effort. "Clary!" I ignored him, running faster. I escaped onto the St. Xaviers football field, the wet blades of grass spattered my skin with water, the parts unprotected by the sandals on my feet. Before I knew it, there was a body slamming into me, knocking the breath out of me as I tumbled to the ground. I knew it was Jace by the sent of mint and sandalwood that washed over me. "Let me go!" I said, silently cursing the tears that treaded down my cheeks.

"No. What the fuck was that back there, Clary?"

I twisted out of his grip, sitting on the damp ground,digging my fingers into the damp soil. "Nothing." I lied.

He looked at me like I had just said I was a man. "Nothing? You ran out of there like a bat out of hell. That is_ not _nothing."

I refused to say anything, if I opened my mouth I would start bawling, and I was _not _going to cry in front of ace. No frickin way.

Still keeping my head down, I whispered, "I saw something."

He swallowed, a muscle in his jaw working. "What did you see?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, images of fire, blood, and destruction playing through my mind. "W-when you touched me," Dammit, I was stuttering. Why, of all times did I have to act like an idiot in front of a boy as hot as lava. I was actually halfway convinced he was Apollo, the sun god. "I had like this vision thing…and I-I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry, I can't."

He looked up. "Then write it."

Did I hear him right? "Come again?"

"I said: Write it. If you don't want to talk about it, then write it down."

I bit my lip, thinking. Then, with a defeated sigh, I fished out a green spiral notebook, sketching down: _Blood. Fire. Destruction. Things that aren't entirely…human. Losing you. _I scratched out the last part until it was no longer recognizable. I would seem like some needy, pathetic loser. I mean, for gods, sake, we'd had one kiss! What I was left with was: _Blood. Fire. Destruction. Things that aren't entirely…human. _Losing you. _Dying. _I stuck out my hand, and watched as he took the paper and…put another in my hand? "Wha-"

"Who says you're the only one not wanting to talk about it?" He said.

Holy fishbowls. He'd had the visions too. Above us, the sky rumbled.

"Um..maybe we should-"

"-Go inside." He finished.

I nodded, just as the sky broke apart, rain pouring down on us. I yelped, and we ran for the cover of the gym. Once we were in, I took my ponytail out, my wet hair falling across my shoulders.

"How come that when I'm always with you, I end up soaking wet?"

He trailed his finger across my cheek and then my bottom lip, making my heart pound like the beat of a techno song.

Jace towered over me, his gold eyes lingering on my face. He leaned toward my neck, and his breath tickled my ear as he whispered,

"Because something as hot as you needs to be cooled down."

And…there went my control on my cheeks. They flamed to a rose red. And then, somehow, I was kissing him again, tasting of coffee, salt water, and strawberry. I decided this was my new favorite flavor. We seemed to devour each other, My hands fisted in hi shirt, and then slipping through his silky gold locks. Kissing Jace left my mind blank, the onlythings in the whorld were him and I, we aware in our own dimension, his hands on my waist, and his body pressing me against the wooden wall of the gym the onylthing keeping me from turning into jello right at his feet. The shrill ring of the tardy bell rang, causing us to break apart, but only a few inches. His eyelids were lowered as hesitated into my eyes and whispered in a husky tone that made me curl my toes in delight, "We should probably go."

I nodded, not able to form words yet. His hand slipped into my pocket, and he pulled out my cell phone. He handed it back to me, and I peered down at the glowing the glowing screen. He had put his number in.

"Meet me at the library at 4:00." Thats when school ended.

"Okay."

Then he was gone, and I closed my eyes, remembering the eel of his velvety lips on mine.

**See you soon!~Mermaid12108**


	3. Chapter 3 WHERE IS THE DUCK?

**Okay guys, so I read over the last chapter after it was posted and BTA how are there so many mistakes? Ugh. Stupid computer. So, two chapters in two days. I'm actually kind of proud of myself. By the way: you know clary's bedroom in the movie? It's the same in the story. Just so you know. Okay, lovelies. Chapter 3. **

**Chapter song(s): Start A riot~Jetta **

**Jessie's girl~Rick Springfield **

**Miss. Jackson~Panic! At the disco **

**Demons~Imagine Dragons **

**The moment I said it~Imogen Heap **

**Hey, Ho~The Luminers **

I trekked my way into the library, the air thick with the smell of stale coffee. I looked around for Jace, but there was no sign of him. "Looking for me?" A voice said in my ear. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see him grinning slyly at me. "What is it with you and sneaking up on people."

"It's a natural talent."

I shook my head. "Sure it is." I muttered. I turned to find the 86 year old librarian, Mrs. Cox glaring at us, her glass eye seeming to see down into the depths of my soul. It was creepy on so many levels. "Let's talk somewhere less...creepy." I said loudly to Jace, just to annoy her. He smirked, seeing what I was doing. "Sure thing." He said in a equally loud tone. We ended up in the forest behind my parents house, trekking through fallen leaves and branches. "Where do you think they're coming from?" Jace asked me.

"What? The visions?"

"No. Man eating brownies."

"Funny."

"I'm serious."

"Me, too. I honestly don't know. But...the things I saw...they were pretty disturbing." I stepped forward, and I was already putting my foot forward when I heard "Clary! Stop!" A scream burst from my lips as my feet were jerked out from under me. Something tight and inexorable banded around my ankles, lifting me up...up...until I dangled from a tree branch, no part of me touching the ground. Blood rushed into my head, making me dizzy. "What the heck!" I shouted. As I swung back and forth, I looked up. Thick rope encased my ankle-a rope that had been painted to reassemble tree bark. Someone had booby-trapped the land behind my back yard. Jace closed the distance between us and crouched down just in front of me. Suddenly we were eye to upside-down eye. "Let me down!" I demanded. "It's dizzying hanging like this." His smile was anything but pleasant.

"Sure it is." How dare he throw my words back at me! "Will you please...let me...down?"

"After we finish talking. You actually look cute upside down." "After? What do you mean _after_? Do it now!" He shook his head. Oh, really? I arched back, then curled in, repeated the actions again and again, until I had a nice swing going. He was stretched to full height, the best kind of target. "What are you-Oomph!" He crouched over, wheezing. I'd just head butted him in the gut. Satisfaction filled me as I said, "How about NOW?" When he no longer sounded like an old man hooked to an oxygen tank, he moved directly in front of me, placing my forehead directly on front of his navel. Brave boy. To keep me still, he settled his hands on my waist. My bare waist, I realized with a flare of panic. My shirt had risen up, catching in the underwire of my bra. "Stupid gravity!" Motions rushed, I reached up, clasped the hem, and tugged. "Settle down before you hurt my favorite body part. I'm very fond of my...gut." He shooed my hands away, my shirt falling once again and catching on my bra. "Here. Let me." He tucked the material into the waistband of my skirt, which, by some miracle, had remained in its place with out giving the world a show of my undies. "Better?"

"Yes. Now _please_ get me down." I was starting to get really dizzy, and the ground was swaying.

As if sensing so, Jace nodded. "Fine." He bent down and pulled out out a small-Oh, dear heaven I was about to be murdered. He was now holding a crossbow. "Where the fuck did you get that?!" I screeched, forgetting that we were in the woods behind my house where my mom was most likely painting in at this moment. "My dad. I never leave home without it." Sweet explosive cookies. His arm extended, he aimed the weapon at the top of the rope. His finger tapped the trigger. I screamed with bloodcurdling force, only to tumble toward the ground when the arrow severed the rope rather than my foot. I flailed for an anchor, but I never hit. Jace caught me just before I landed. He righted me as if I weighed no more than a bag of feathers, and I swayed. A long moment passed before I felt steady enough the stand on my own. Did I step away from him though? No. He wouldn't let me; he held tight. "Why do you have a weapon like that?" I asked. A weapon he'd obviously brought to school-and gotten through security.

"Have you forgotten about my dad?" Oh. Yeah. That. Above us, the sky rumbled. Apparently it wasn't having it with us today. I could not believe I was getting ready to do this. I sighed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him behind me. "C'mon."

"Oh, an adventure. Where are we going."

"My room." The look of mischief in his eyes made me regret my decision further. We made it to the side of the house, my room completely dark. There was a laser I had put up years ago, disguised with bones that had _a lot_ of leaves on them. "I'll go first. You stay until I call down." I almost made it to the top when I heard his muttered reply of "Yes, mommy."

I threw my a shoe at him.

"Ow!"

"Haha." When I _did_ make it to the top, I grabbed the windowsill for support, cursing when my foot slipped. I swung one keg into the room, and then another. I quickly ran down the stairs as quietly as possible. "Mom?" No answer. I pulled the lace curtains away from the window, and then let them fall back. Her car was gone. Bo-ya! Thunder erupted from the sky, droplets of rain hitting the porch, leaving dark spots in its wake. Then I remembered. _"Shit!"_ I said, and bolted up the stairs. I stuck my head out the window. Jace was staring there, looking pissed. "Sorry!" I called. "Come on up!" Unsurprisingly, he knew how to sneak into a house. I sat on my bed, the springs creaking under my weight. He dropped my shoe next to its mate on the floor.

"Here's your shoe."

"Thanks."

"So. Now to the issues at hand."

"Issues? I thought it was just one."

"Are you forgetting me being hung upside down like a all you can eat buffet for any beat getting the munchies?"

"Oh, I didn't forget." Who would put up something like that? I'm my freaking backyard, for that matter. That's why I always kept my window closed. No peeping Toms welcome. "Hunters?" Jace supplied, and only then did I realize I'd spoken out loud. "Maybe." It was the only reasonable explanation. I sighed, exasperated. I looked up from rubbing my temples, hoping to chase away the rising migraine, and screamed, backing up on the bed and supporting myself by my elbows. Standing there, if not a little translucent, was a man with black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. He also had the same facial features as jace, like the angular cheek bones, and low lidded eyes, what i liked to call bedroom eyes. Seeing me staring at him, he raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck are you?" I said, fear plain in my voice. He looked, around, wide eyed and panicked. Suddenly, my phone crackled, and "DUCK?! WHERE?! BY THE ANGEL, COME OUT YOU BLOOD THIRSTY BEAST!" Okay. The ghost was talking through my phone speaker. Yeah. He was a ghost. And if you think that doesn't scare me, then you must also think that polar bears make orange babies. "No, not duck, dummy."

"Uh, clary, who are you talking to?" Jace said, a look on her face clearly reading _the bitch is crazy_.

"You mean you don't see him?"

"See who?" Whoa.

"Who are you?" I called to the ghost.

"Will Herondale dear. Why you've never heard of me?"

"Uh...no." He shook his head.

"Mundanes." He said, somehow fitting the word as a sigh and a word at the same time through the speakers.

"What's a mundane?"

"He can not see me." The man, which I now knew as Will, said. And then proceeded to make funny faces at jace, standing right in front of him. "S-stop that." I said. Suddenly, Will's head jerked up. "She's coming." He said, the static of the phone disappearing with him.

"Clary?" My mom called, her footsteps pounding on the stairs. I jumped to my feet, my head whipping to both sides.

"Closet!" I whispered harshly. I shoved jace in, ignoring his protests. My mom opened the door, to find me laying on my bed, a book in front of me. "Did you finish your homework?"

Nope. "Yes."

She smiled, making dimples appear on her already red cheeks. "Good. I wouldn't go out there tonight."

"Why?"

"It's freezing out there." That was West Virginia for you.

"Okay." She disappeared, her flaming coils of hair disappearing with her. I opened the closet, finding jace on the floor holding something pink and silky in his hands. My underwear. I stared at him in horror. "I like it in here." He commented, looking like a child just given candy. I grabbed the undies, stashing them deep, deep, deep, in my dresser. "We'll talk more later. Right now we need to get you out before my mom sees you!"

"Why?"

"Why do you think, dumbass? Me. You. Bed. Alone. Not the best scene for my mom to see."

"Oh. Right." I shooed him out the window. "Go! Go! Go!" He went down, but popped back in a minute later and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "You know you find me irresistible." I did. I didn't relax until I heard his motorcycle speed away. I closed the window, locking it. Locking out the unknown, like say, a ghost. Yeah. That was still sinking in. When it did, I was gonna freak the freak out.

{•}

After ordering Chinese takeout, my mom and I watched a Nichols sparks movie, and I'll let you know I only cried once. About one A.M. I fell asleep. In the dream, I walked down a bridge, mermaids jumping to the surface of the water and then going back down again. Simon was walking toward me, and when I saw him, my face split into a grin. I ran toward him. When we reached each other , he gripped my shoulders, a panicked look in his brown eyes. "Wake up, Clary." He said. "Wake up!" And so I did, my eyes peeled them selfs open, and I looked around. I say bolt upright, heart pounding as my gaze locked on the window. A black gloved hand smacked on the window, spread wide. Suddenly, the locks opened. And then, very slowly, the window slid open...

***Hides In A Corner* Hehe. Bye for now. ~Mermaid12108**


End file.
